The invention relates to a device for driving a plurality of hydraulic shift cylinders, especially shift cylinders for shifting gears of a twin-clutch transmission. The invention further relates to a hydraulic supply system for a twin-clutch transmission containing such a device.
An electro-hydraulic transmission control device with which hydraulic pressure may be applied to shift cylinders present on clutches, brakes and/or shift mechanisms of an automatic transmission is known from German Patent Application 101 439 29 A1. The components of the transmission control device are attached to a modular body in which flow paths are formed. Control valves that are mounted on the module body and configured, for example, as slide valves guide hydraulic fluid through the flow paths. The control valves are controlled by solenoid valves that are likewise mounted on the module body.
The structure of such transmission control devices is relatively complex. In particular, a plurality of control or slide valves and, for example, electromagnetically actuated control devices, is required to drive the positioning cylinders.